clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure/Gallery
Who's gum was this.png Screenshot (4217).png Nobody likes to see my face.png Sumo's tooth.png Sumo! I like your tooh!.png I live your Tooth, Sumo!.png But my mom wants me to take it out.png Let's have fun while we have time!.png What are those ugly kids doing.png We're going to have so much fun, Jeff!.png Jeff and Breehn - Big eyes.png What are you doing down there, Clarence.png What's on the floor.png We're here kids.png The Aberdale Natural History Museum.png Well, let's see what's on this place.png The oldest rock.png We got some kids here.png I wasn't expecting this to be so lame.png Screenshot (4243).png Screenshot (4244).png Say, Breehn... We shouldn't do this right now.png In a Heartbeat.png Oh, right. I'm sorry, Jeff.png Screenshot (4245).png Screenshot (4246).png Screenshot (4249).png You kids remember me.png Who were you again.png They don't remember me.png Screenshot (4837).png Screenshot (4838).png Screenshot (4839).png Screenshot (4840).png Screenshot (4841).png T-Rex Skull.png Screenshot (4842).png Screenshot (4843).png Screenshot (4844).png Screenshot (4845).png Screenshot (4846).png Screenshot (4847).png 341199-55860.png Screenshot (4849).png 77849935.png Screenshot (4851).png Screenshot (4852).png O O.png Sumo! You're hurting me!.png The kid from the water park.png Screenshot (4856).png Ow! It feels good!.png Darlie and Ashley touching grass.png Explore Grass.png I'm having a really great time with you, Breehn.png Screenshot (4859).png It feels funny, Jeff!.png Screenshot (4862).png Jeff goofy look.png Screenshot (4863).png Screenshot (4864).png Screenshot (4865).png Straight to prison.png Screenshot (4867).png West Aberdale Elementary is here.png Fatty and Baldy.png Screenshot (4870).png Screenshot (4871).png Screenshot (4873).png Screenshot (4874).png If you tell this to anyone....png Screenshot (4875).png Well, those kids don't even know I'm here.png Screenshot (4877).png Screenshot (4878).png Sumo! Are you okay.png Look what those boys did, people!.png They did it!.png Screenshot (4881).png What are you doing with a tooth, Sumo.png Screenshot (4883).png Um, I did it, Ms. Baker --.png Screenshot (4884).png Come with me, Sumo. You're going to prison.png Screenshot (4886).png Screenshot (4887).png Doors closed.png That looks very cool, man.png Belson, can you please put that away.png I hope Sumo is still my friend.png Screenshot (4891).png Preston, is that you.png My tooth, Clarence! You stole it!.png It's all your fault, Clarence. You stole the tooth.png Screenshot (4893).png IMG 5983.PNG Okay, kids. Who wants to try this.png Um, yea, it's good. Try this.png Sap on a stick.png This isn't honey!!!.png Why are you there, Clarence.png Clarence , are you okay there, buddy.png Maybe we shouldn't help him right now.png Here's your honey, Clarence.png New tooth.png Uh, whatever, it looks good.png I hope Sumo is here today.png Kimby looking at sad Clarence.png PUSH.png Hi everyone, is Sumo here today.png Preston in Aberdale Elementary.png Jeff got a pop-up book.png Courtlin hair Error.png Sumo not here today.png Happy Birthday, Percy!.png They are candy cookies.png But I can't eat them....png What are they, Percy.png Malessica with Percy's cookies.png Take one of these, Brady.png 87478278.png Okay, so, if you're not gonna eat them....png Clarence head down.png Is everything okay, Clarence.png Ooh! You thought I was Ms. Baker!.png Clarence, please get me out of here.png NOOO! SUMOOOO!.png Clarence upset and Belson don't care.png Kimby and Malessica Looking.png Uh, Clarence, do you wanna play with me.png Jeff tying to help Clarence to feel better.png Sand on his face.png You don't even care about me, Jeff!.png Clarence runs away from school.png Sad, ugly, little Clarence.png Maybe Sumo's mom is mad at me.png What brings you here, clarence.png WHERE IS SUMO!.png Clarence, dude, why are you here.png Wait, Sumo is here!.png Clarence hugs Sumo.png He took my tooth out.png These are my family's teeth.png Clarence with Sumo's tooth.png 886888.png Look! A new tooth!.png GIFs Guyler hits Breehn.gif We're almost there!!!.gif 028116449.gif Open the doors.gif Jeff and Breehn moment.gif This feels very funny, Jeff.gif Like to try this, Clarence.gif Well who asked you.gif es:La dino aventura de Clarence y Sumo/Galería Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries